


Colors Burst

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Color AU, F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: A Soulmate AU in which the first place your soulmate touches you is black until they touch you. Or something.





	Colors Burst

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this AU as a screenshot on Pinterest and immediately wrote it for Hak/Yona. Was going to make it a modern AU, but decided to see what happened when I stuck closer to canon. IDK. I'm not 100% satisfied with it, but I can't think of anything else to do with it so here.

Most people had black marks on their arms, or their waists, or somewhere on their backs.

Those were good places to have soulmate marks, since the majority of the time they implied positive and intimate first touches.

Yona had heard only a few stories of soulmate marks being from negative first touches, but always people looked at her with pity when they realized where hers was.

The black handprint stood out on her face, and the only explanation anyone had ever thought of was that her soulmate’s first touch would be a slap.

Yona sighed every time someone caught sight of the mark, pulling her hair further over her face. The mark was part of the reason she’d grown her hair out so long, so that it helped hide the blackness on her cheek.

Hak rolled his eyes every time she fiddled with her hair, insisting that she not let the pitiful stares get to her. She was better than that, he insisted.

Still, the long hair was a safety blanket, a curtain, between her and the world.

Until the day Hak was hanging over a cliff and Tae-jun had her by the hair.

Yona squirmed, internally panicking as she tried to think of a way out of Tae-jun’s grip, to get to Hak and save him as he had done for her.

Her only solution, she finally realized, was to cut her hair. So she wrested Tae-jun’s sword from his belt and sliced through the hair he clutched, letting go of the safety blanket to save her friend.

The soldiers looming over Hak at the edge of the cliff gaped and sputtered as she skidded to a halt in front of them, both at the princess wielding a sword, and at her mark, she was certain.

Their opinions didn’t matter. Only saving Hak.

They plummeted, Yona shrieking the whole way, and when next she woke there was a boy tending to her bandaged body guard.

X

Yun and the Dragons, as she “collected” them (Hak’s stupid term, not hers), eventually stopped staring at her soulmate mark, for which she was grateful.

They journeyed across her kingdom together, and no hand that ever touched her face turned the black to color. Not Yun checking for injuries, nor the Dragons when they dared to try touching it.

Soo-won had nearly touched her that morning in Awa, but had pulled away. Had he known? Would _his_ of all fingers really have turned her black to color?

No, that couldn’t be right. Not after all he’d done to her. It wouldn’t be fair.

Surely it had to be someone else.

X

When the colors do burst to life under a hand, Yona is rather glad that none of their friends are around to see it, mostly because she really doesn’t want to deal with their reactions.

It’s _Hak’s_ hand that erases the black, and he looks less surprised than she feels.

Gentle blues and greens, vibrant reds and yellows, and other colors for which Yona has no names now paint her cheek—she can just see them out of the corner of her eye and in the reflection of Hak’s glaive.

His hands are gentle on her face, and Yona finds herself leaning into his touch, her eyes closed even as tears threaten to leak through.

Hak kisses her as though he’s afraid she’ll break, and she treasures the feeling.

As Hak pulls away, Yona opens her eyes and blushes as bright as her hair as he turns away declaring that he’s “fired up” for battle.

X

Much later, after weeks of travel, he brings it up, and Yona tenses under his gaze.

“What’s wrong, Princess?” he asks, eyeing her curiously. “Are you upset that it’s me and not… not _him_?”

The way that Hak forces the pronoun from his mouth makes her head snap back up to look at him, surprised.

“No!” she yelps, immediately regretting the high-pitched way it comes out.

She breaks eye contact, takes a deep breath.

“I wanted it to be Soo-won. For a long time.”

She doesn’t dare look at Hak, afraid of what she’ll see on his face.

“But I figured that if it hadn’t happened by now, with how often we were together as children…”

She sighs, wringing her hands. “No, I’m not upset that Soo-won isn’t my soulmate. The more I think about it, the more I realize I never should have wanted him.”

There’s a pause before Hak asks quietly, “Are you upset it’s _me_?”

“Don’t be stupid, Hak,” she replies immediately. “Of course not. I’m actually sort of relieved.”

The adjective leaves her lips and she flushes, clapping a hand over her mouth.

She meets Hak’s steady gaze, trying to read his feelings, hoping he’s not upset.

She doesn’t even realize that her fingers are trembling until Hak reaches for her hands, observing them quietly for a moment.

Come to think of it, she’s never seen any black marks on Hak—not anywhere that’s constantly visible, at least. And she’s never seen colors spark anywhere when she’s touched him—not that she does that very often.

“Hak,” she says then, voice trembling as much as her fingers, “do you have a mark?”

He glances at her sharply, something strange in his eyes, and replies suggestively, “Would you like to find out, Princess?”

“Hak!” Yona shrieks, trying to pull her hands free even as her face turns steadily redder.

Hak shrugs. “Maybe I don’t have a soulmate. But I know you’re mine.”

“But—!” Yona begins to protest, but Hak interrupts her with a kiss and she freezes, her fingers still trembling in his.

Even as terrifying as this new aspect of their relationship is, she finds herself thinking that Hak pulls away much too soon.

X

When she can’t sleep in Sensui, Yona wanders out to the courtyard and is surprised to find Hak awake, as well.

She remembers the necklace, tells him to wait another few moments (though he doesn’t look like he’s in a hurry to go anywhere), and goes to collect it, trying not to disturb Lili’s sleep.

Hak allows her to place it around his neck, and when she pulls her hands back, they brush his hair.

Colors burst to life and Yona gasps, practically leaping away.

Hak catches her around the waist, pulling her toward him even as she trembles with emotion.

“It looks like you’re mine now,” he says quietly, watching her carefully, and Yona very cautiously reaches for his hair again, marveling at the colors her hands still reveal.

Hak tugs her down onto the bench next to him, practically in his lap, and one of his hands finds its way to her cheek. She can _feel_ the colors pulsing under his fingertips and her breath catches at the sensation. 

Will it be this way every time he touches her face?

She runs a hand through his hair and the sound he makes is almost a purr, some combination of pleased and surprised. She feels him lean into her touch and decides the feeling is worth it.

Eventually, Yona pulls her hands away, stifling a yawn and wincing at Hak’s expression.

“Go to bed, Princess,” he instructs, releasing her from his grip.

Yona yawns again and finds that she is entirely too sleepy to stand, so she ignores Hak’s directive and leans against him, closing her eyes. Maybe if she falls asleep next to him, he’ll carry her.

Hak sighs, but it’s an amused sound instead of an annoyed one, and he shifts his grip so that she is cradled in his arms.

“If you wanted me to carry you, all you had to do was ask, you know,” he points out, but Yona stays quiet, letting his heartbeat lull her back to partial sleep.

She expects him to wake her when he reaches the room she’s sharing with Lili, but instead he knocks on the door and shushes Lili when she opens it. Yona smiles sleepily as Hak lays her down, his hand lingering on her cheek before he bids Lili good night and she hears the door close behind him.

Not ten seconds later, Lili’s squeals pull Yona back to full consciousness and she sighs as she gives her friend the short answer to the unasked question in Lili’s eyes.

“Can we go back to sleep now, please?” Yona asks, rubbing her eyes. “We can talk more tomorrow.”

“Oh, fine!” Lili practically whines, laying back down next to her. “But you’d better answer _all_ of my questions in the morning!”

Yona is too tired to think about what other questions Lili could possibly have, but she nods and whispers, “I promise” as she drifts back to sleep, colors still bursting to life as she closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure they've touched each other in those places before their journey, but I liked the idea of the colors coming to life after they've begun realizing their true feelings for each other!


End file.
